Aelita 's New Boyfriend
by Lost In Ataraxia
Summary: Aelita is in love with Bradly. How would Jeremie feel? Who is Bradly? How evil is X.A.N.A? In Progress Being Rewritten
1. Welcome to Lyoko

A/N: This was originally written directly after season one, so it may be a bit old-fashioned xD; Plus the originally chapters will be split as they put about a million things in one sentence.

_Traveling along Lyoko,_

_Uncertain mysteries, _

_Uncovered;_

Transfer,

Scanner,

Virtualization;

Particles materialize as Yumi, Ulrich and Odd appear piece by piece in the world of Lyoko landing safely in the forest region. Just then about a dozen Krabs was rounding around the corner chasing Aelita who was dodging a wave of lasers carefully.

'Laser Arrow'

'Impact'

'Fan Toss'

That's when an orb of dark of energy emits from the center of the current Krabs' formation, growing by the second. The waves of cryptic codes flowing around by the millions circled a figure of what seems to be human. As thoughts flew around the heroes' minds, a burst of light fell across what felt like the entire world obliterating the Krabs. Out of that light came out a creature. That creature appeared so…normal? So… human.

The creature simply strolled over to the gang who is now ready to fight in defensive battle tactic positions, standing in formation. The creature resembled a thirteen year old male figure wearing what would strike one as a school uniform for a private school; he had un-natural blazing red spiky hair, and shimmering aqua eyes that looked so innocent, so pure.

"Hey, you must be the ones requiring my assistance?"

All Odd, Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi could think of is well stare dumbly at the…thing.

"Don't look so lost, I'm Bradly" A dazzling smile spread across the …Xana-fied person?

"Don't think you're fooling us" One of the gang spit out.

"Fool….you...?" Bradly was reiterating those words in his mind as if he could not comprehend such language.

"Yes fool us" Yumi nodded triumphantly.

"What does that mean?"

Now Odd's dumb-folded expression was just plainly obvious.

"Odd don't fall for that, he's only playing games, it's X.A.N.A. after all"

"Why don't you just ambush him or something?" Odd suggested to Jeremy.

"I can hear that you know" Bradly held a hurt expression, so genuine.

"Bradly?" Aelita inquired

"You really should deactivate that tower instead of staring at me like I'm crazy"

"Right…" And they run off, just like that; the rest of the road through the pulsations was as smooth as silk could ever get.

_Code _

_L.Y.O.K.O_

'Tower Deactivated'

'Return to the past now'

_So here I am,_

_Before I met you,_

_Before any of this,_

_Are you still here?_

"Aelita?" The pink-haired girl turned around cautiously definitely not expecting any company.

"Don't look so afraid, we're friends right? Besides, what do you usually do all day anyways? I'm getting so bored waiting for some activity, anything"

"X.A.N.A" Aelita stated.

"I know right? That guy is evil"

"Bradly, what are you even thinking"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" There was no sarcasm in that voice, just dull, unfeeling and distant.

"Yes?"

"Good answer"

"You don't know how beautiful you are" A wink

"Oh now would you enlighten me?" A blush

"Of course my dear" A kiss

What they didn't know was that Jeremy was watching from the safety of his computer screen.

"Oh Aelita, how could you betray me so?" Jeremy exaggerated in sarcastic over dramatic sigh.

Aelita froze, what was she to do?

"Jeremy is obviously drowning in jealousy, because he's obviously fawning over you" The Statement.

"What do you think B?" The Question

"I believe we should invite Jeremy into Lyoko, he really does seem nice" The Answer

"Maybe we should" The Reply

A/N: So a part chapter 1 re-write is finished, I know it's rushed but I really don't want to type an 10 page thing on two lame old paragraphs :) Though I am definitely still not satisfied, I'll continue to rewrite this and I may or may not eventually end up change the story a bit. This also won't be as descriptive as I haven't watched Code Lyoko since… forever ago. So this is from what I actually remember from what six years ago? Though I don't think I'll be adding William. ; Since I'm one of those people who gets stuck on past memories, I'm keeping the original below ^.^ I must say though I can't believe I wrote that…but hey I didn't actually speak English back then *sweat-drop* sigh the original was so insanely idiotic. x.X

Let me know if the new version is better? xD

Original Chapter One Below:

While Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd is in lyoko, X.A.N.A made a boy who would help him. Odd saw the boy X.A.N.A just made. His name was Bradly. Odd , Ulrich and Yumi was talking to 5 min. He was not so evil any more. He decided you help Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, And Yumi.

Bradly and Aelita started to fall in love with each other. "Aelita, I thought you are my boyfriend" Jeremie said it and, his face turned red for a second. Aelita said "what would Bradly like?" "We don't know" replied Ulrich.(what do you think?)


	2. Where is Bradly?

After Aelita met Bradly everything went wrong. X.A.N.A created a program that can get rid of Aelita. Aelita found out but, X.A.N.A already did the first part of the plan, make Jeremie to get in lyoko. which he did . Aelita and Odd needed to kill a giant cat or if they want to live.

**Mean While**

Sissy and Herb fall in love. Sissy kissed Herb for the first time!

**Back to lyoko.**

Yumi and Ulrich had to fight a giant dog ot live. X.A.N.A is getting more and more evil. Aelita Odd, Yumi,Ulrich and, Jeremie is having a hard time.But where is bradly?(I only can write short chapters.so this book will have at least 20 chapters)


	3. Agree

Bradly was talking to X.A.N.A but he never toad X.A.N.A that he is on the good side. "X.A.N.A you know I am in love!" Bradly said. "What! With who?" asked X.A.N.A. "Aelita" said Bradly. "you love that freak?" Shouted X.A.N.A "Well a little" answered Bradly. "Ok I hate you Bradly! Go Away!" shouted X.A.N.A.

Mean While 

Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi is having some problems with the giant cat and the giant dog of doom.Jeremie's powers was heat vision. "I will hold the giant cat and dog you guys go"said Ulrich. "Ok" Answered everyone else. Everyone els went on an Ulrich trys to hole the giant cat and dog.


	4. Stupid XANA

Odd, Jeremie, Yumi, Aelita and, Bradly as watching Ulrich trying to defeat the giant cat and dog. He defeates the dog and said "that is all I can do I do not want to be deverturlized. I need one of you to get the cat"

"I am on it." replied Yumi. She defeats the cat and they made through the first trap.

"X.A.N.A is not attacking the real world," said Bradly. "How would you know?" Asked Jeremie. Sure enough Bradly was right. "X.A.N.A toad me his plan. We will see a dragon then X.A.N.A.! I will tell you what is after that later." Said Bradly. No one said any thing else for 2 minutes. Everyone has full life points.

Mean While 

Sissy and Herb was in the same room. "I love you Herb" said sissy. "I love you too Sissy" replied Herb

"This Have been the best days of my life" said Sissy.

Note

Review.(what will ever happen to Sissy and Herb or In lyoko?)


	5. All Around

Chapter 5

In Lyoko

"I saw the dragon!" shouted Jeremie. "Come on let's go guys." said Bradly. "Ok" Agreed Aelita. "Aelita, I love you," said Bradly. "I love you just as much" replied Aelita.

"Hey! Aelita! I Love You!" shouted Jeremie. "Who do you love more, Jeremie or Bradly?" Asked Yumi. "Bradly" answered Aelita quickly. "Aelita you know me longer. I Am Better than the stupid Bradly," screamed Jeremie. "Bradly is not stupid!" shouted Aelita. "Jeremie you have to understand. You and Aelita is from different worlds ,but Bradly and Aelita are from the same world. In fact they are brothers and sisters" said Yumi. "Yumi is right" agreed Oddand Ulrich.

Back to the Sissy love 

Sissy and Herb went to Fancy Dinner together. They had a great time.

To Emily's love 

Emily really fall in love with Jim. "Jim?" Asked Emily. "What?" Replied Jim.

"I love you Jim." said Emily. "You are crazy!!!!" answered Jim. "You are the person I ever met, and that is why I love you Jim." Replied Emily. "I love you Emily" joked Jim.

X.A.N.A's Sisters

X.A.N.A.'s Brother is named A.N.N.A.! She(A.N.N.A) Has always been trying to stop her brother X.A.N.A! A.N.N.A. can do anything to Lyoko like X.A.N.A. ! His Other Sister is Just like A.N.N.A! She is the Towers. Her name is H.A.N.A.! X.A.N.A. is the only one evil in the family!

How X.A.N.A. turned Evil? 

X.A.N.A took a program that can make things evil. X.A.N.A. ate it so he turned evil!

(NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE DRAGON IN LYOKO AND THE STORY OF A.N.N.A. AND H.N.N.A)


	6. The Dragon, HNNA and, ANNA

"Come on guys, let's get rid of the dragon" said Yumi. "Let's do it!" said everyone else.

**5 minutes later**

"I know how to defeat the dragon," said Bradly." X.A.N.A toad me"

"How?" Asked Jeremie. "You have to say X.A.N.A really loud," answered Bradly. "X.A.N.A" everyone shouted. In one minute the dragon disappeared.

**About H.N.N.A. **

H.N.N.A (the towers) Had helped X.A.N.A create Bradly Because he knows that Bradly will turn good like Aelita, but never even think about that Aelita will fall in love with him. She (H.N.N.A) is in love with X.A.N.A , but she hates X.A.N.A. (can you solve the problem?) H.N.N.A is Aelita's mom as X.A.N.A is Aelita's dad. (Same for Bradly)

H.N.N.A is the one who set the pulsations. H.N.N.A can stop the monsters too if he want.

**About X.A.N.A's sister A.N.N.A **

A.N.N.A is kind of lazy. She helps H.N.N.A. In fact A.N.N.A and H.N.N.A are best friends. (even though they are sisters.) A.N.N.A Is Aelita's great help. A.N.N.A. and H.N.N.A are both as powerful as X.A.N.A, but they don't use it much.


	7. All Over

**Chapter 7**

**Back in Lyoko. **

"No!" Bradly said.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Yumi. "I saw X.A.N.A!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Bradly. "Me too" agreed Aelita.

"Let's go" demanded Jeremie.

**Mean while**

"You are so evil !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"said X.A.N.A

"Stop that !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Said A.N.N.A.

Back to Bradly and friends 

**They went up to X.A.N.A**

**Mean while in the real world**

Sissy never took her eyes off of Herb for 5 hours. They kissed. "I think Ulrich is dead" said Sissy. "You are still thinking about that stupid Ulrich?" Asked Herb. "Sorry" said Sissy.

Next Chapter will Be about Every one fighting X.A.N.A 


	8. Got Out and ready

Chapter 8

"I think This Is Going to take a long time." said Jeremie. "You are right Jeremie" Shouted Bradly.

5 minutes later

"I have to go to the real would and set some program so you can have more Weapons and I might create a lot more characters to help you" Said Jeremie. "Ok If you say so" replied Ulrich. "Let's devitalize me, as I already said why" Said Jeremie. "Ok" answered everyone against X.A.N.A.(Except Jeremie) "Nooooooooooo! Don't you dare Devitalize Him!!!!!." Shouted X.A.N.A. Let's Do This. Jeremie Got Devitalized by Ulrich. "Ulrich You Will Pay!" Screamed X.A.N.A.

In The Factory

Jeremie Made a program Fast. The Program is a Virus Scanner. X.A.N.A Is A Strong Virus.

Commutation

"Guys I am Going to run The Virus Scanner Now" Said Jeremie. "Ok, Just Hurry" Said Yumi. "Hurry Jeremie, I don't Want to Fight this Guy X.A.N.A." Said Odd.

The Virus Scanner

Jeremie Starts the Virus Scanner. It Scanned It Was Fast. "X.A.N.A Only Have 25 of his Power" said Jeremie.

Yumi, Odd And Ulrich

Yumi Used Her weapon once to Get rid of 5 of X.A.N.A's Power

Odd Had To use all of his lasers arrows and only got 7 of X.A.N.A 's Power.

Ulrich Attacked X.A.N.A with the special attack Jeremie Just Programmed And got 13 of X.A.N.A..

Cheers.

"WE WON! WE WON! WE WON!" cheered everyone. Everyone Returns to the real world.

Bad News

"X.A.N.A Is Going To Return In 48hours." Said Jeremie.

"We Are all Ready For It" said All


	9. The Return of XANA

**Chapter 9**

"Well, X.A.N.A. is gone, we get a day off!" cheered odd. "You know it will be strange when X.A.N.A. comes, I really have a bad felling about this." Jeremie said. " Where had Bradly and Aelita been to?" asked Ulrich. "No one knows" replied Yumi. "I think Aelita and bradly are no where" Said Jeremie.

After school, Yumi went home. Jeremie went on his computer, and searched for Aelita and Bradly. He found that they were at school right in his room. He found them in the next 5 minutes.

At night, Ulrich and odd went to sleep. Jeremie, Bradly, and Aelita were talking until midnight than went to sleep.

**The Next day at noon**

"X.A.N.A. HAD RETURNED!" Jeremie, odd, Ulrich and Yumi said at the same time. "We are ready"

_**Note**_

The First attack of the return will be chapter 10.


	10. The First and The Final Attack

Chapter 10- The First and Final Attack (I just wanted to finish this story quickly)

Everyone quickly all got in the scanners and went to Lyoko except Jeremy. Standing there was X.A.N.A and H.N.N.A.

Everyone thought "uh oh… X.A.N.A got help"

Bam! Everyone's weapons had disappeared. Odd, Yumi, Aelita, Bradly and Ulrich were standing there helplessly. X.A.N.A had planed to destroy all the towers in Lyoko. H.N.N.A had told X.A.N.A that she'd help but she planed to protect everyone, however A.N.N.A wasn't as smart. Even though she didn't want X.A.N.A's plan to succeed, she just said I'll just stay here, she was lazy after all. X.A.N.A's Lyoko form was a green blob that could morph on to any shape. H.N.N.A's form was the same except for blue.

"Let's attack that tower now, with all the towers destroyed, we can all be free and not be stuck in this virtual world" X.A.N.A. said in his computer-like voice.

"Let's go Xan" H.N.N.A. said in a closer to human computer-like voice.

X.A.N.A heard in disbelief, did his sister just call him by his nickname? X.A.N.A just forgot about it and yelled "ATTACK!"

A swarm of monsters came out, most of them were blocks. Just then A.N.N.A appeared a purple blob. A.N.N.A had just struck a hard blow on the tower. "Let's attack" A.N.N.A. Said with a smile. X.A.N.A had thought we've been united again as a family. The truth was they were planning to take advantage of X.A.N.A's trust but they felt hard about it. They did not want to turn on their own loving brother, but they had to save the world that X.A.N.A was going to destroy.

Meanwhile In the Tower

Odd said "I'll take them on no problem"

Ulrich replied by saying "Stop messing around, you don't know what your dealing with"

They continued to bicker until the heard that blow that A.N.N.A struck.

"What was that" Aelita asked

Jeremy looked at the out side of tower data. He said "I don't believe it! There's 3 X.A.N.A like forms out there (including X.A.N.A)

"Then what do we do?" Bradly asked hesitantly

"We have to spend a little time to gather our strength and fight as one" Jeremy had blurted without confidence.

"We don't have much time" Yumi said.

"Your right, we have to work fast" Ulrich agreed.

X.A.N.A Attacked with H.N.N.A and A.N.N.A. with all their forces. Just a second before the tower was destroyed. Jeremy was saying go to the forest. This tower is no longer going to be safe. Everyone went and made it just in time. Or they would all be completely gone and will be in the digital sea while X.A.N.A continued to destroy the towers.

The gang was almost completely helpless. They stayed in the forest tower and planed their next move while X.A.N.A. and his sisters destroy all the towers in the desert region glacier region and the mountain region. Only the forest was left. As they slowly destroy the towers one by one. The tower the friends were in was the very last tower before X.A.N.A could go to the real world and trap everyone except his sisters back here. Just when X.A.N.A. was about to strike the final tower, A.N.N.A stopped him.

A.N.N.A and H.N.N.A said "Xan Xan please, please don't do this. We don't want to leave you, Xan please understand please don't do this. Maybe they'll help us get to the real world."

X.A.N.A stopped the attack, he was so confused. He couldn't believe what his sisters were saying. He finally started to understand the hazard of being evil. X.A.N.A whispered to his sisters "I'm sorry I caused all this trouble, I really didn't mean it, forgive me Aru, Haru"

"X.A.N.A your our family" A.N.N.A. Replied

"We'll forgive you but please don't try anything like that again. It hurt me to stop you" H.N.N.A added.

X.A.N.A. went in the tower and said "I'm sorry for all the trouble. Please let me and my sisters come to the real world with you. I promise I won't try to destroy the world."

Everyone (including Jeremy) couldn't believe what they had heard. X.A.N.A has sisters? "Alright then I'll let you and your sisters come to the real world" Jeremy said

"No Jeremy don't do it he's only deceiving you" Bradly said.

"No I have to trust him this time. After all he could have just trapped all of you there in Lyoko just now and just come out on his own."

"Everyone come on out of Lyoko" Jeremy said

"Thank you Jeremy" X.A.N.A said in a cute voice

As X.A.N.A and his sisters and Odd and Aelita and Yumi and Ulrich and Bradly came out of Lyoko. Aelita finally started to realize Jeremy really did love her. When they went to school X.A.N.A, A.N.N.A and H.N.N.A. changed in to a student's form, and registered with the school.

At school Sissy said good-bye to Herb and chooses Bradly. Herb was stuck with tears while Aelita got together with Jeremy. Herb had no where to turn to so he went with Nicolas. Yumi and Ulrich got together while Odd got together with A.N.N.A. Everyone lived happily while X.A.N.A and H.N.N.A became close family again.

Note: I don't know as much about Code Lyoko as I knew before and this story took place in the very beginning of the second season/very end of first season. It's been 3 years. I think you would all recognize the first 9 chapters as 5th grade crap I hope that explains the short chapters. (This is the very end) Thx for reading and the reviews. I would agree to people who said the first nine chapters really suck. I hope this one is better. Yeah but i do agree this chapter was a bit rushed through the events. I didn't think this would be the ending when i first started this story but somehow i kinna like this ending xD Trying to read the eariler chapters i got so confused myself...


End file.
